Albus Perkamentus
Professor Albus Parcival Wolfram Bertus Perkamentus (Engels: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) was een professor en later het schoolhoofd van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Hij werd vermoord door Serverus Sneep met de Vloek des Doods op zijn eigen verzoek in het jaar 1997 tijdens het Gevecht in de Astronomietoren. Zijn hobby's waren bowlen, breipatronen en luisteren naar kamermuziek Albus Perkamentus werd geboren in het jaar 1841 als halfbloed zoon van Kendra en Parcival Perkamentus als de oudere broer van Desiderius en Ariana. Zijn ouders stierven wanneer hij jong was. Zijn vader stief in Azkaban terwijl zijn zus en moeder verongelukte. Albus Perkamentus is vooral beroemd door het verslaan van de duistere magiër Grindelwald, door zijn ontdekking van de twaalf verschillende toepassingen van drakenbloed en door zijn onderzoek op het gebied van alchemie met zijn partner Nicolaas Flamel. Het duurde dan niet lang voordat hij terugkeerde naar Zweinstein om daar les te geven in gedaantewisselingen. Tijdens zijn carrière als professor ontmoette hij Marten Vilijn die hij wist over te halen om zijn schoolcarrière op Zweinstein te maken. Echter bleek dat Marten Vilijn genoot van het lijden van anderen waardoor Perkamentus besloot om hem goed in de gaten te houden. Op een gegeven moment wist Marten Vilijn de Geheime Kamer te openen en zijn vijanden te vermoorden met de Basilisk. Het duurde dan ook niet lang dat Marten Vilijn zijn naam veranderde in Voldemort en de duistere heer werd. Om tegen Voldemort te strijden richtte Perkamentus de Orde van de Feniks op waarvan hij de leider was. Door zijn legendarische status was Perkamentus de enige tovenaar waarvoor Voldemort vreesde. Hij was ook de drager van de Zegevlier. Later liet hij zich vermoorden door Serverus Sneep op zijn eigen verzoek. Hij werd toen begraven op Zweinstein. Nadat Voldemort verslagen werd zorgde dit voor een einde aan de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog en werd de vrede weer hersteld. Zijn portret hangt aan de muur van Zweinstein. Biografie Voor Zweinstein Perkamentus is geboren in juli of augustus in 1841. Hij is geboren in Stee-aan-de-wee. Toen Albus 10 jaar oud was werd zijn zusje Ariana aangevallen door drie Dreuzeljongens omdat die haar door een gat in de heg zagen toveren en van haar eisten dat ze hen nog meer trucjes zou laten zien. Ze weigerde dit, en de jongens vielen haar vervolgens aan. Vanaf dat moment weigerde ze ooit nog te toveren, maar het is voor een jonge heks of tovenaar haast niet mogelijk om de toverkracht onder controle te houden en zo af en toe kwam het tot een uitbarsting. Om te voorkomen dat ze werd opgesloten in Sint Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes houden haar ouders haar angstvallig binnen en gaat ze dus ook niet naar school. Vader Parcival neemt wraak op de drie jongens en wordt naar Azkaban gestuurd voor misdaden tegen Dreuzels. Omdat moeder Kendra het niet langer uithield in Stee-aan-de-Wee, waar het gezin woonde, verhuisde de familie naar Goderics Eind. Albus heeft ook een broer, Desiderius. Stamboom Op Zweinstein Op 1 september 1892 gaat Albus voor het eerst naar Zweinstein. Hij wordt ingedeeld bij Griffoendor, en behaalt vele prijzen. Het is niet bekend of hij ook Zwerkbal heeft gespeeld voor zijn afdeling. Hij raakt bevriend met Engelbert Dop. Griselda Koudstaal, één van de examinatoren bij de S.L.IJ.M.B.A.L.len en P.U.I.S.T.en (de Zweinstein-examens), zei dat ze toen ze jonger was aan Perkamentus het Bezweringen- en Transfiguratie-examen had afgenomen. Ze zag dat 'hij dingen deed met een toverstok die ze nog nooit eerder had gezien'. Dit duidt erop dat Perkamentus toen al ongelooflijk getalenteerd was en de mogelijkheden had om beter te zijn dan zijn leerkrachten op Zweinstein, wat Rowling ook bevestigd heeft. Perkamentus heeft nooit Waarzeggerij als vak gehad. Hij kan dus maximaal 11 Slijmballen en Puisten hebben gehaald. Na Zweinstein In juni 1899 rondt hij zijn opleiding op Zweinstein af. Samen met zijn vriend Engelbert Dop wil hij door de Tovenaarswereld reizen. Niet lang daarna vermoordt Ariana tijdens een van haar uitbarstingen per ongeluk haar moeder Kendra, en besluit Albus thuis te blijven om voor Ariana te zorgen. Kort daarop arriveert een neef van Mathilda Belladonna, ook woonachtig in Goderics Eind, in het dorp. Zijn naam is Gellert Grindelwald, ook een zeer getalenteerde tovenaar, maar van de tovenaarsschool Klammfels gestuurd na een bijna-dodelijke aanval op een medeleerling. Eindelijk heeft Albus, die ondanks zijn jonge leeftijd al vele prijzen heeft gewonnen, een gelijke. Samen maken ze plannen voor dominantie van heksen en tovenaars over de hele wereld, inclusief Dreuzels, die ze als minderwaardig beschouwen. Volgens J.K. Rowling vond Albus dit waarschijnlijk ook omdat hij verliefd was op Grindelwald, en liefde volgens haar blind kan maken. Naast deze plannen bespreken zij ook de Relieken van de Dood: de Zegevlier, Onzichtbaarheidsmantel en de Steen van Wederkeer. Perkamentus heeft hier zeer veel interesse in. Als Desiderius Albus wijst op zijn taken om een deel van de zorg voor Ariana op zich te nemen ontstaat een ruzie tussen Grindelwald, Albus en Desiderius, waarbij Ariana omkomt wanneer ze probeert in te grijpen. De waarschijnlijke dader is Grindelwald, die kort na haar dood verdwijnt. Duel met Grindelwald Perkamentus en Grindelwald zien elkaar niet meer voor hun legendarische duel in 1945, door vele tovenaars beschreven als het beste tovenaarsduel aller tijden. De tovernaarswereld smeekt Perkamentus om de opmars van een moordende Grindelwald te stoppen, aangezien hij de enige persoon is die dit kan. Uiteindelijk besluit Perkamentus het tegen hem op te nemen. Grindelwald is inmiddels de bezitter van de Zegevlier, de machtigste toverstok op aarde, gemaakt door de Dood zelf. Hij heeft de stok gestolen van Stavlov. Ondanks zijn fantastische toverstok verliest Grindelwald het duel van Perkamentus, waarna Perkamentus bezitter wordt van deze staf. Grindelwald belandt hierna in zijn eigen gevangenis, Normengard, waarmee de oorlog afgelopen is. Werk op Zweinstein en ontdekkingen thumb Hij werkte in zijn jongere jaren, waarschijnlijk tussen het vertrek van Grindelwald uit Goderics Eind en het legendarische gevecht met diezelfde tovenaar, samen met Nicolaas Flamel, een alchemist (die overigens wel echt bestaan heeft), de ontdekker van het geheim van de Steen der Wijzen. Vanaf 1938 is hij docent Transfiguratie geweest. Hij vervulde deze functie tot 1955, toen hij Schoolhoofd van Zweinstein werd. Het kantoor van Perkamentus bevond zich op de zevende verdieping van de school, en is alleen toegankelijk met een wachtwoord, dat bijna altijd een soort snoep is. In de tussentijd heeft hij ook de twaalf verschillende toepassingen van drakenbloed ontdekt en gezocht naar de overige twee Relieken van de Dood. Eén hiervan, de onzichtbaarheidsmantel, heeft hij gevonden. De mantel was in bezit van James Potter, en Perkamentus had de mantel geleend om te onderzoeken. Hij gaf hem aan Harry met kerst 1991, nadat hij hem jaren in bewaring had gehouden toen James vermoord was door Heer Voldemort. Perkamentus komt erachter dat Voldemort zijn ziel in acht stukken heeft gespleten, waarvan zeven delen in een Gruzielement zaten. Hij is erachter gekomen wat zes van deze Gruzielementen waren, en tevens de locaties van drie hiervan, en heeft er één weten te vernietigen. Ook ontdekt Perkamentus in 1996 of 1997 dat de Steen der Wederkeer, een van de Relieken van de Dood, een van de Gruzielementen van Heer Voldemort is. De steen zat in de ring van Asmodom Mergel (de grootvader van Heer Voldemort), welke Perkamentus in het huis van de Mergels heeft gevonden tijdens zijn zoektocht naar de Voldemort's Gruzielementen. Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog In de jaren '70 van de 20e eeuw breekt de eerste tovenaarsoorlog uit. Heer Voldemort is in zijn zucht naar macht de aanzetter tot de oorlog. Groot-Brittannië wordt in angst gedompeld, en Perkamentus besluit in te grijpen. Hij richt de Orde van de Feniks op, vernoemd naar zijn huisdier. Leden van deze beweging zijn onder andere Rubeus Hagrid, Dwaaloog Dolleman, Frank en Lies Lubbermans, Sirius Zwarts en Lily en James Potter. De profetie Als Sybilla Zwamdrift in 1980 bij Perkamentus solliciteert naar de baan als lerares Waarzeggerij op Zweinstein is hij niet onder de indruk, totdat ze een soort toeval krijgt, en een profetie maakt over Heer Voldemort en de jongen die hem kan verslaan. Halverwege de profetie stormt de barman binnen, die Severus Sneep betrapte toen hij Perkamentus en Zwamdrift aan de deur stond af te luisteren om informatie in te winnen voor Heer Voldemort. Sneep vlucht en vertelt het deel van de profetie die hij wel gehoord heeft aan Heer Voldemort. Deze besluit dat de profetie op Harry Potter moet slaan. Perkamentus brengt Lily en James Potter samen met hun zoontje in veiligheid. Perkamentus spreekt de Fideliusbezwering uit over hun huis, met Peter Pippeling als de geheimhouder. Sirius Zwarts zou de geheimhouder worden nadat Perkamentus voor die klus was afgewezen door de Potters, maar trok zich op het laatste moment terug, zonder dat Perkamentus er vanaf wist. Pippeling speelde de informatie over de verblijfplaats van de Potters door aan Heer Voldemort, die op zijn beurt naar het huis toe ging en Lily en James vermoordde, maar faalde bij Harry. Zijn Vloek des Doods kaatste terug en schakelde hem voor 14 jaar uit. Perkamentus bracht de toen ruim een jaar oude Harry naar zijn oom en tante, die dreuzels waren. Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog thumb In juni 1995 keert de Heer van het Duister terug, met hulp van Peter Pippeling, die hem gevonden heeft. Na een gevecht met Voldemort keert Harry levend terug op Zweinstein, en vertelt Perkamentus dat Heer Voldemort terug is. Perkamentus gelooft hem, en komt daar in het openbaar voor uit. Ook richt hij direct de oude Orde van de Feniks weer op. Hij blijft ook Sneep vertrouwen als lid van de Orde, hij is overtuigd van Sneeps goede wil, maar weigert te zeggen waarom. Perkamentus wordt uit meerdere functies ontzet (onder andere zijn functie als Hoofdbewindwijzer van de Wikenweegschaar, de tovenaarsrechtbank), en moet zelfs van Zweinstein vluchten als het Ministerie van Toverkunst hem wil arresteren. De hele tovenaarswereld wil namelijk niet geloven dat Heer Voldemort is teruggekeerd, en maakt Perkamentus uit voor oud en seniel. Het is onbekend waar hij heen vlucht, maar hij keert terug om Harry Potter en zijn vrienden te helpen op het Ministerie van Toverkunst, waar zij door Heer Voldemort heen zijn gelokt. Ze raken in gevecht met Voldemorts Dooddoeners, totdat Perkamentus komt en de Dooddoeners verslaat. Maar dan komt Heer Voldemort hoogstpersoonlijk op het Ministerie, waar hij een episch gevecht heeft met Perkamentus. Perkamentus wint uiteindelijk, en de Minister van Toverkunst zelf heeft Heer Voldemort gezien. Perkamentus wordt in ere hersteld. |thumb|Perkamentus' hand Na de zomervakantie gaat hij Harry privéles geven over hoe Heer Voldemort te verslaan. Tijdens de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog zomervakantie komt hij tot de ontdekking dat Heer Voldemort écht zijn ziel in stukken heeft gespleten, zogeheten Gruzielementen, wat hij al een paar jaar vermoedde. Ook begrijpt hij dat Heer Voldemort per ongeluk een deel van zijn ziel in Harry moet hebben verplaatst tijdens de nacht dat hij uitgeschakeld werd. Hij beseft dan ook dat Harry hoogstwaarschijnlijk zal moeten sterven, wil Heer Voldemort gedood kunnen worden. Maar daarnaast zullen eerst de andere zes gruzielenten vernietigd moeten worden. Hij gaat op zoek naar het verleden van Heer Voldemort, beseft dat Harry in zijn tweede jaar zonder het te weten één Gruzielement vernietigd heeft (het dagboek van Marten Vilijn) en vindt één van de Gruzielementen, tevens Reliek des Doods:de Steen der Wederkeer. In plaats van deze te vernietigen wint zijn hang naar de Relieken des Doods en wil hij deze thumb|Perkamentus is dood Zijn dood In 1997 wordt Perkamentus in het boek Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins gedood door Severus Sneep, omdat Draco Malfidus het niet durfde. Sneep legt in de zomer van 1996 een Onbreekbare Eed af aan Narcissa Malfidus. Hierin belooft hij haar dat hij de opdracht die Voldemort aan haar zoon Draco heeft gegeven indien nodig zal volbrengen. Deze opdracht blijkt het doden van Albus Perkamentus te zijn. Daarom doodt Sneep de ernstig verzwakte Perkamentus met de Vloek des Doods in juni 1997, vlak nadat Harry samen met Perkamentus een Gruzielement van Heer Voldemort heeft gezocht. Kort na de dood van Perkamentus komt Harry nog één keer in het kantoor, en ziet dat er een portret van een slapende Albus Perkamentus is bijgekomen. Harry Potter ontdekt in eind 1998 dat Sneep van Perkamentus zelf de opdracht had gekregen om hem te doden. Dit omdat Perkamentus door de vervloeking die hij opliep toen hij het Gruzielement van Heer Voldemort probeerde onschadelijk te maken sowieso niet meer lang te leven zou hebben. Door onverslagen te sterven, aangezien iemand vragen je te doden door een toverstok niet als verslagen wordt gezien, zou de betovering van de Zegevlier gelijk verbroken worden met zijn dood. Dit plan is mislukt door een ontwapeningsspreuk van Draco Malfidus. De dood van Albus Perkamentus is bevestigd door J.K. Rowling, ze deed dat op het evenement "An Evening with Harry, Carrie and Garp" te New York. Op dit evenement bevestigde Rowling dat Perkamentus echt dood is en niet meer zal terug komen. Vlak na zijn dood, vliegt Felix over Zweinstein heen met zijn klaagzang. thumb|Begrafenis Begrafenis Albus Perkamentus wordt begraven in een witte marmeren tombe op het terrein van Zweinstein. Hij wordt naar zijn plek gedragen door Rubeus Hagrid , en zijn begrafenis wordt bijgewoond door vele leerlingen, leraren, belangrijke personen van het ministerie, familie, magische wezens van het terrein van Zweinstein zoals centauren en meermensen en vele andere gasten, waaronder Harry Potter en zijn vrienden. Persoonlijkheid In de dagelijkse omgang is Perkamentus eigenzinnig en onvoorspelbaar, heeft een grillig gevoel voor humor en laat zich niet veel aan formaliteiten gelegen liggen, hoewel hij meestal beleefd en vriendelijk blijft. Hij is vrij van vooroordelen jegens niet-menselijke magische rassen die door menselijke tovenaars wel eens onheus bejegend worden, zoals Huiselfen en centauri. Veel collega-tovenaars beschouwen hem daarom als een zonderling, hoewel ze een groot respect hebben voor zijn magische vermogens, waar hij overigens zelf uiterst bescheiden over is. Een verklaring van zijn zonderlinge gedrag kan zijn dat Albus nooit een gelijke had, met uitzondering van, naar eigen zeggen, Grindelwald. Naar zijn idee de eerste (/enige?) tovenaar die hem evenaarde. Seksuele geaardheid De seksuele geaardheid van Albus Perkamentus was lange tijd onderwerp van speculatie, maar op 20 oktober 2007 bracht schrijfster J.K Rowling tijdens een lezing in New York naar buiten dat Perkamentus homoseksueel wasSchoolhoofd Harry Potter komt uit de kast , Nu.nl, 20 oktober 2007. Rowling suggereerde ook dat Perkamentus' vriendschap met Grindelwald een eenzijdige verliefdheid was, die door J.K Rowling de tragedie van zijn leven wordt genoemd. Perkamentus merkte door zijn verliefdheid de kwaadaardige kant van Grindelwald niet op, "Verliefdheid kan ons tot op zekere hoogte verblinden", aldus de auteur. Perkamentus besefte dat zijn gevoelens voor Grindelwald hem in een staat brachten waarin hij geen juiste keuzes kon maken. Hij vertrouwde zichzelf niet meer met macht. Hij zou uiteindelijk aseksueel zijn geworden. Kwaliteiten en bijzonderheden thumb|Zijn Patronus * Perkamentus' Patronus is een Feniks. Perkamentus heeft uitgevonden hoe je met je Patronus berichten kan versturen naar anderen. * Perkamentus spreekt Meermans, Sisselspraak (vermogen om met slangen te praten) en Koetervlaams (de taal van kobolden) * Perkamentus' boeman is het lijk van zijn zus, Ariana. * Perkamentus zag in de Spiegel van Neregeb zijn familie, gelukkig en samen. * Volgens auteur Rowling had Perkamentus goede leraren op Zweinstein, maar heeft hij zich de meeste dingen zelf geleerd, zonder een leraar. Hij wordt dus voorgesteld als een doorgedreven autodidact. * Perkamentus is bedreven in Legilimentie en Occlumentie, zoals hij zelf zegt. In hoeverre hij daarin bedreven is is niet bekend, net als het niet bekend is of hij er beter of slechter in is dan Sneep of Voldemort. * In Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen zegt hij dat hij 'geen onzichtbaarheidsmantel nodig heeft om onzichtbaar te zijn'. In het zevende boek wordt duidelijk dat hij hiermee bedoelt dat hij zo'n sterke Kameoflagespreuk kan uitspreken dat hij volledig onzichtbaar is. Van zowel Grindelwald als Voldemort is bekend dat zij dit ook konden. * Perkamentus is één van de weinige tovenaars die een Feniks heeft 'getemd'. Hij heeft zijn Feniks Felix genoemd. Bezittingen Na zijn dood heeft Perkamentus al zijn bezittingen, op een aantal uitzonderingen na, nagelaten aan Zweinstein. * De 'uitsteker' is één van de bezittingen van Perkamentus. Een uitsteker ziet eruit als een gewone aansteker en wordt gebruikt om het licht uit lichtbronnen op te slokken en eventueel later weer terug te sturen (nagelaten aan Ron Wemel). * De ring van de Familie Mergel, afstammelingen van Zalazar Zwadderich. Deze ring was tevens een Gruzielement van Heer Voldemort en één van de Relieken van de Dood, namelijk de Steen van Wederkeer (nagelaten aan Harry Potter). * Zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor (nagelaten aan Harry Potter). * Een oude editie van De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard (nagelaten aan Hermelien Griffel). * Een horloge met twaalf wijzers en kleine planeten in plaats van cijfers. * De Spiegel van Neregeb. * Een hersenpan. * De toverstok van Perkamentus was de Zegevlier, een onoverwinnelijke toverstaf. Chocokikkerplaatje Perkamentus is afgebeeld op een Chocokikkerplaatje. Dat zijn verzamelplaatjes in de Tovenaarswereld. Ze zitten bij chocokikkers en zijn vooral populair bij jonge tovenaars en heksen. Achterop het plaatje staat tekst, en voorop het plaatje een foto van de desbetreffende tovenaar of heks.thumb Toen Perkamentus openlijk zei dat Voldemort was teruggekeerd, werd hij voor oud en seniel uitgemaakt, uit diverse functies gezet en men dreigde zijn Orde van Merlijn, Eerste Klasse af te pakken. Perkamentus zei dat ze hun gang maar gaan, zolang ze zijn foto op de Chocokikkerplaatjes maar lieten staan. es:Albus Dumbledore de:Albus Dumbledore fr:Albus Dumbledore pl:Albus Dumbledore ru:Альбус Дамблдор fi:Albus Dumbledore en:Albus Dumbledore it:Albus Silente Foto's van Albus Perkamentus 250px-Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore.jpg 240px-Normal PDVD 1251.jpg 240px-BumbleboreMcGeegeeHARRY.png 215px-Dumbledoreee.png 180px-Younger dumbledore.jpg 180px-Albus dumbledoreglasses.png 180px-Albus Dumbledore HBP.jpg 175px-Albus Dumbledore.jpg 160px-Young Albus Dumbledore.jpg Dumbledore Creating Fire Lasso.gif 826px-Lostwand.jpg 667px-2007-07-18-hpdumbledore.jpg 561px-Orderphoto.jpg 528px-Dumbz.png 517px-Harry-and-dumbledore.jpg 322px-Dumbledore holding Tom Riddle's Diary 01.jpg Albusduel2.jpg DumbledoreOffice.jpg Dumbledoregreetsstudents.jpg Dumbledoree.png DumbledoreDrinkOFDespair.jpg Albus Dumbledore's portrait.JPG Dumbledore and Harry in Budleigh Babberton.jpg 830px-Movie-duel.jpg 830px-Article-1314177-0B4959AE000005DC-640 634x380.jpg 830px-2007-07-18-hpdumbledore.jpg 822px-Last journy of Prof.Dombeldore.jpg 822px-DumbledoreSlughornsHouse.jpg 745px-Dumbledore and Elder Wand.jpg 331px-Dumbledore Harris.JPG 143px-Remus Stone.jpg Bartycrouchjr2.jpg Albus perkamentus en harry.png Dumblyd.PNG Categorie:Personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Geboren 1844 Categorie:Sterfgevallen 1997 Categorie:Alchiemisten Categorie:Slag om de Astronomietoren deelnemers Categorie:Slag bij het Departement van Mytificatie deelnemers Categorie:Bloedverrader Categorie:Chocokikkerplaatjes Categorie:Vijanden van Dooddoeners Categorie:Doden door de Vloek des Doods Categorie:Drinkers van de drank der wanhoop Categorie:Perkamentus familie Categorie:Zegevlier Eigenaars Categorie:Eerste Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Griffoendors Categorie:Halfbloed Categorie:Half wees Categorie:Zweinstein medewerkers Categorie:Schoolhoofden Categorie:Zweinstein Klassenoudsten Categorie:Zweinstein studenten Categorie:Vernietigers van Gruzielementen Categorie:Zoekers naar Gruzilementen Categorie:Legilimens Categorie:Occlumens Categorie:Ontvangers van de Orde van Merlijn Categorie:Wachtwoord Categorie:Portretten Categorie:Tweede Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Tweede Oorlog Slachtoffers Categorie:Gesorteerd in 1892 Categorie:Spreuk uitvinders Categorie:Opperste Hotemetoten Categorie:Ongehuwde personen Categorie:Tovenaar van de Maand Categorie:20e eeuw sterfgevallen Categorie:Drinkers van de drank der wanhoop